Forum:Püfölde (teszt)
Helyileg, Naruki city-ben található. Földalatti hatalmas terem. Külvilágtól tökéletesen elzárva. Falat mágia védi, így erősebb támadás sem okozhat benne kárt. Bejutás a kapu előtt található teleportos segítségével. Terület semlegesnek minősül. Minden kaszt számára elérhető. Kasztok közötti harc nem engedélyezett! Belépést követően minden erőkorlát feloldásra kerül. Engedélyezett bármilyen jellegű, valamint erősségű technika. Helyet semleges, politikailag független lélek kaszt üzemelteti, akik dimenziók között képesek átjárókat nyitni. Képességük értelmében az épületet képesek egy teljesen különálló világban tartani. Ellenfeleket, maguk teremtik, pontosabban kölcsönzik, általunk ismeretlen világokból. Mindig a belépők erejéhez és képességeihez mérten választanak gyakorló partnereket. ELSŐ KÖR Résztvevők: Amatsu Shin , Aoishi Shuuji, Murasaki Shōko, Sayuki Daisuke, Raimaru Minashaku, Tachibana Rei, Masachika Ryuutarou Ellenfelek száma:''7 ''Ellenfelek besorolása: átlagos (shinigami szint: tiszt (6000lp) Ellenfelek kinézete: másfél méter magas, agyaras jegesmedvére hasonlító lények, akiknek acél keménységű bundájuk van. Ellenfelek képessége: két lábra állva hatalmasat ütnek karmos mancsaikkal. Három kör alatt kétszer tudják használni legerősebb támadásukat, mely szerint karmaikba gyűjtik a bundájukban található acélt és hatalmas öklös formájában továbbítják. Ekkor testük többi része sebezhetőbb a "páncél" lekerültével. Pontozás: *Hakuda: 11 *Zanjutsu: 0 *Reiatsu kezelés: 1 *Különleges képesség: 11 + 4 Reagok száma: 3/fő Sorrend: első kör alapján Aszta-paszta! Lövedékem sincs mitet keringetek itten, de klafa! Ide nekem a sörétest! Lövök pár bika patát a falra! Mármin, asszem! Asse tom, kik ezek a cukkerpacsirták. '- Szeva-meva! Könnyed esti hetelés? Mókamiki fogadás? Ki csap le több colost?' - Kis pajtizás befér fű alatt. Ha mán passzintom kicsudák ezek a honnan a csudából. Ja, de várjá! Ha van itten ismi alaplap!'- Csocsi, cukilány, meg a szöszmösz! Mizuka? Daite tesi? Bemutatjuk mamlaszéknak, hogy megy itten a buláj?' - Valami hasonló bla-bla. Nem adtam rá sokat. Tepertem befeléje a placc közepébe. Jó nagy piros pacát, csak észhelybe vesznek azok a jeti fazonok. Viszketett mán a tenyerem, lemeszeljem a képüket. Tántoroghattak, bár, ha nem araszolnak se gáz. Reppenek én! Mitet nekem tervelés meg szárnysegély! Oda a képibe a jobb bütyköm! Máramint a supermint! Betolattam szép lakba egy faltól ellőtt hazafutrinkával. Csocsi muffot kipécéztem magamnak és úgy gondoltam, hogy nagyon ám, de gyomorszájon küldöm a surranóm orrával. '- IPPÁDIPPÁÁÁÁÁ~H!' - Harci currikk nélkül nem az igazi. Arra osztán be se feszültem belehorpad a sípcsontom.'- KIBEBORONÁLTTABLETTÁSBORÁT! ÁU! Ez fájt, te géphulladék! Kekeckedsz? Asszed kemíny vagyol? HÁH!' - Erre mán csak felgyűrtem a tápos ingujjat! Velem nem csesz ki, mindenféle teddy maci!'- Kizutsuke, Hakkin tora!' - Aprózza el a hobós! Én odavágeszolok neki. Az én tipedőmet, csak ne nyomorgassa, valami speckó titán bocs! Hogy a rákba kerültem én ide? Mármint oké, hogy valaki teleportált meg minden, lévén másképp nagyon is észrevettem volna, ha ide kerülök, de egyáltalán, hol az az itt? Egy aréna? Meg emberek? He? :| '- Yo!' - ejtek meg egy "hivatalos" üdvözlést az itt felgyülemlett személyeknek. ha jól látom egy részük sima ember. Szívás nekik. '- Sok szerencsét!' - azért megvillantom a jó modoromat miközben rágyújtok, majd egy könnyed ugrással rövidítem le az utat a cucc közepéig. '- Mi van, maci?' - bár nem számítottam rá különösebben, hogy az egyik máris kiszemel magának, de az, hogy védekeznem kellett ellene nem épp a legjobb fogadtatás. De sajnos gyenge lennék így ahhoz, hogy ezzel a macival elbánjak.' - Bakudou 08: Seki.' - tartom fel két ujjamat és idézem meg a kidout ami egy kis szusszanásnyi időt ad arra remélhetőleg, hogy a következő fázisba léphessek. '- Sogero, Yamiyo!' - ejtek ki pár mások számára semmitmondó szót, de ezek hatására az íj máris helyet cserél a katanával a kezembe és szórhatom az áldást a mackópajtásra. Raimaru Minashaku: Széép gyerekek… Vagy nem azok? A lényeg, hogy most jeti hentelésre vagyok itt, vagy bármik is ezek a szőrös kis csomók itt fenyegető ábrázattal, és olyan mozgással, amiket a hegyi medvék is megirigyelnének. Minden előzmény nélkül így belevetettem magam a küzdelembe, ahogy előttem egy másik, látszatra komplett bolond tette. Hasonlóképpen kiáltozva, rikkantgatva vetettem bele magam a szőrcsimbókok rengetegébe, hogy élvezkedjem a harc kellős közepén. Itt kőkeményen üsd-vágd-nem-apád-anyád törvény volt érvényben, úgy ám! - Mindannyian megszenvedtek engem, hegyi jetik!- 'Kiáltottam, és kiszemeltem magamnak egy különösen ütnivalónak kinéző szörnyet. '– Vedd megtiszteltetésnek ezt, te sarkvidékről szabadult!- 'Mondtam, majd a sarkammal nagy rúgást mértem a tarkójára. Nekem jobban fájt, mint neki. '– Na, rólad ennyit, mocskos mancsú martalóc! Hitto Zengo, Rairyuu!- 'Üvöltöttem, majd egy villám- indát eresztettem útjára egy ''Rai Makihige! Parancsszó után, amit megpróbáltam az illető gerilla orrlyukába felvezetni- Not fair! Jó-jó ez a gyakorlási lehetőség, különben is minden alkalmat ki kell használni, hogy Nee-chant lekörözhessem és ez a cucc most pont kapóra is jött, hogy élesben kipróbáljam a tudásom, de naaaa... Itt volt vagy négy shinigami és nem akaszthatom velük össze a nemlétező bajszom? Milyen crétin szabály ez? Mon dieu! Pedig nagyon viszket ám a tenyerem, de akkor kénytelen leszek kiélni magam ezeken aaa... törpe jegesmacikon :S - ''Ciao'', Sho-chan! Ezer órája nem láttalak ;)' - kacsintottam rá a csajszira, majd lekaptam a keresztem a nyakamból és a csuklóm köré tekertem a láncot. Megnedvesítettem a mutatóujjam, előrenyújtottam a mancsom és becéloztam az egyik agyaras bestiát. Bólogattam és hümmögtem egy sort. - 'Yosshi, I'm ready!' - nyilvánítottam ki miközben a csatasor mögé ugrottam, majd a környezetben lévő ''reishit a keresztem köré koncentráltam, és szép sorban megidéztem az első két puskám. - Allons-y! - kiáltottam fel, némi célzás és tüzeltem. Amint az egyik ravaszt meghúztam, már dobtam is félre a pillanatokkal később széteső muskétát és jöhetett a következő. Az egyik halálisten komolyan íjjal szórja az áldást? Micsoda tréfája ez a sorsnak? Sayuki Daisuke: ~ Én nem erre szerződtem ~ fut át az agyamon a gondolat, mikor egy nagyobb medvepuszi (hö-hö) folyományaképp kecses ívben átrepülök az arénán. Legalább van alkalmam elgyönyörködni harcostársaim feje búbjának látványában. Apró öröm, de a leérkezés élményét még ez is felülmúlja. Asszem eltörtem néhány bordám… úgy az összeset. Célszerű lesz felszívódni. '- Bakudou 26: Kyokkou' – sziszegem, majd feltápászkodok, és körbevizslatok a teremben. Az oldalamon harcolók mindegyike pofátlanul erősnek tűnik, pláne az acélmedvékhez képest. Szerintem nem sokat fog rontani funkcióképességükön, ha kicsit besötétítek. ~ Eszedbe se jusson begolyózni ~ förmedek gondolatban lélekölőmre, aki kiengedésekor hajlamos habzó szájú berzerkerré változtatni. Hű társam persze szokásához híven nem ígér semmit, ami tapasztalataim alapján felér egy „keresztbe foglak szopatni” ígérettel. Akkor már többre megyek a sunnyogással. Elnapolom lélekölőm nevének harsogását, és a rejtő kidou leple alatt leggyengébbnek tűnő harcostársam medvéje mögé lopakodok, majd egy erőteljes hátbaszúrással igyekszem hasznossá tenni magam. Nem igazán tudom, mit keresek itt, és a gond nem is ez, hanem hogy Shou-chan is itt van, aki szegény szétfélheti itten magát, hiszen amennyire én tudom, nem nagyon tud harcolni, szóval mindenképpen figyelnem kell rá. >.< Azonban talán annyira nem lehet életveszélyes, mint Judit bácsi küldijei, bár ha olyan is lenne, talán nem lenne akkora baj, hiszen a múltkor is túléltem egy igazi Gran Rey Cero-t! *.* Hogy hogyan csináltam, azt nem tudom, meg mert az a néni is kiütött hakufukuval, ezért semmit se tehettem lényegébe véve, de... azért az apu visszavágott az espadának nagyon, és megmentett! *.* Ráadásul még én is a kremába küldhettem kettőt a csuklyás fazonok közül, akik később ránk támadtak! *.* Shou-channal együtt érkezem, ahol még azzal a fiúval is sikerül összefutnunk, aki... *.* ...aki olyan csúnyán viselkedett Judit, mármint Yuu bácsi gyűlésén. >.> Persze nagyon csúnya dolog lenne tőlem, ha emiatt megbélyegezném, de akkor is ronda dolog volt tőle, hogy Judit bácsi fontos beszédei közben ivott. >.< '- Anou... a nevem Tamachi Rei... nem pedig szöszmösz...' - végére egészen elvékonyodik a hangom, mindaddig, míg meg nem pillantom az óriás macikat. Ne lenne ilyen csúnya agyaruk, biztosan kérnék ilyet otthonra. *-* '- Haratte kudasai, Kaikousei!' - váltok shikaiba, hiszen biztos, ami biztos, kardom lengetésével pedig bokáig érő víztócsát intézek a jetimacik lába elé, ezzel is akadályozván őket a mozgásban. Kardom leengedem, majd bal kezem mutatóujjával célzok két egymáshoz közeli macilacira. Nem ismerek ugyan sok támadó kidout, de ezúttal nem fogok spórolni velük. '- Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou! Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou! Hadou 73: Souren Soukatsui!' - előbb egy-egy hatrudassal próbálom megbénítani őket, majd lövök el feléjük egy dupla soukatsuit. A csuklyások ellen bejött. Talán itt se lesz rossz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy kerültem ide, de azt tudtam, hogy harcolni kell a szörny szerű medvék ellen a többi idetévedő segítségével. Bár szerintem nem sokat érnék azzal, hogy a botommal megütögetem őket, ezért azt nem fogom nagyon használni. '- Rei-chin yahho!' - integetek az ismerős arc felé, majd később észrevettem, hogy nem csak ő az ismerős, hanem még ott volt Tarou-chin is és Aojin senpai is. '- Yahho!' - köszöntöttem őket is, majd a macikra kezdtem el figyelni. Kikapcsoltam a Telepátia blokkoló füllbevalómat és a legközelebbi medve szörnye koncentráltam és megadtam, mit is lásson. Először is eltűnt körüle mindenki majd egy másik medvét lát meg valamelyikünknek és így garantált, hogy egymásnak esnek. Ezért nekem az ujjamat se kell mozdítanom. Hijje! Itten osztán megeresztették a nagy-az-isten-vépé-kertje szlogent! Csak úgy szállingózik a power, majd becsurrantok! Nagyon pezsi-nyüzsi! Csipázom ezt a pati tájmot! Csak aztat nem, ez a bengáli örvös belcsízel a panorámába. Öcsím! Ez nem fajin! Nem para! Rendet csapatok, csak nyuvadjon mán ki azt a hétfejű páfrány mindenségit. Platina csülköm törik a plüss pofazacsijába. Ak...kumulátor! Ne káromoljak mán, törpilla övezetben. Itten csalapálom bucira, oda se bagzik rája! Még neki áll fentebb! Beszabehu! Há nem lekeveri a jeti szédítő tockost! Ej, ha nem láttam még a horizontális üstökös hullatást mostan triplán megvót. Nem szoppantás benyomultam a nyócadik dimenzióba, még rája gyütt egy repkedő Mi-kullancs. Hája, ez aztán a bodza szörp!O-o '-Néda, Léda!-'''Upasz! Legalább becsodáltam, ahogy elszelel!'-Azé! Héjje, Üsstöki! Hozhatnál expresszót, ha mán az ótómatát stírölöd a matrica osztályon! Pendítek aprót, várjá!-''' Gyors matati a zsebben! Mellette tánci-ránci bundás kenyér elől. Bakker! Nem egyszerű leosztás gatya matati közbe denszelni Brünhilda házi kedvence elől. Segáz! Beoldom! Igaz, istenesen képen cseszett a mancsos krapek, behorpasztottam a betonsufnit és fél protimnak pápát intettem, de betaláltam! Jej! Itten van a fémes! Le is passzintottam a csókának! Mán amerre gondoltam vagyon. Májer foghíjas vigyor, aztán betájolom a szőrállatot! Kicsit cécós, mer szédelgek! Oda se nekije! Itten az öklöm nem gólyaláb! Utsu neki! Máramint, majd nem, csak nem! Szóval egen! Némi filmszakadás! Befelejtettem a támadásom! Hupa! Há van ez így! Legalább megnéztem hun van az ótómata, hátha az előbbi fazon nem találta. '-Dicsak, buksi! Eze a franyón helyre ropizta a derekam! Zsírgesztenye!-' Valami pöpec az orbitális buláj veszteglésben. Na, de mán, ne lazuljak bele ennyire. Para lenne elvéreznék. Háh! Ennél jobban. Azé pár ampullát mán elhullattam! Szexuál! Na, de mostan, hogy nagyon!'-Berepülök, boccser! Kötögesd fel a tundra fenyves illatosítód! Hakkin utsuu...nekije!-' Robogok egyenest előre. Neki cuppantom a támadást, had kapja szétfelé! Unom a bantátot. Csak itten csalapál nekem. Pöpec ingyé levetkőztet. Lájkolom! Döccenő! Ne égjek be, felnyalja velem a padlót! Hoho! Ez nem az a műsorszám! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen óriási káoszos adok-kapok ennyire szórakoztató lesz, még számomra is. Akarva akaratlanul is vigyor kúszik az arcomra miközben a medvével viaskodom. '- Azta....' - nézek hosszasan a repülő alakra. Pocsék kezdése lehetett, ha ilyen röppályát mutat be. Mondjuk nekem se kelltt volna elfigyelnem, hisz mellkasba én is kaptam egy szépet aminek köszönhetően pár métert csúszok hátra, arccal tompítva az előredőlést. Kissé imbolyogva állok fel. Tönkre ment a felsőm, a francba... Vagyis, nem is, legalább kúlkodhatok anélkül! Rögvest le is tépem a már cafatokban levő felsőt, csak hátráltatna úgy is. '- Mihirake, Yamiyo!' - újabb szavak és az íjam máris nő egy kicsit. legalább van mi csessze a szemét a quincy kölyöknek, hisz nem hiszem, hogy a quincyk büszkék lennének arra, hogy íjat használok. De ez az ő bajuk. Rögvest ugrálni is kezdek a medvém körül és küldözgetem felé a "katonáimat" hadd szabdalják kedvükre. '- Valakinek kell segítség?' - vágok fel a jó dolgommal kicsit, hisz nem nekem van egy szép karom alakú seb a mellkasomon, á dehogy. :| De úgyis kúlnak kell tűnni, mert miért ne és amúgy is. ˇ^ˇ Egyik löketet küldöm a másik után, one after another repkednek körülöttem a lélekrészecskévé bomló puskák meg a shinigamik is, csak utóbbiak sajnos nem rendelkeznek a muskétáim áldásos tulajdonságával. Igen ám, de az agyaras jószág nem tágít, csak jön felém és így fél szemmel azt is látom ám, hogy egyik-másik nyilam gellert kapva lepattan a bun-dá-já-ról! What the eff?'!' Ilyen metál szőrzetet se pipáltam még. Tartsd a távolságot, ''they said de azt könnyű mondani, mire eltalálnám a megfelelő menekülő utat, addigra elém pattan a gumimaci, és úgy a gyomromba sóz egyet, hogy csatlakozom az Air France lokális kötelékéhez néhány méter erejéig. '' Köhögök egyet-kettőt, kiköpöm a port meg némi gyomorsavat a számból, feltápászkodok és megrázom a fejem. Kell pici idő, míg a kacsalábon forgó terem is irányba áll és lám, az a halálisten is befejezte a népem megalázását a hitvány kis íjával, ami már katonákat köpköd magából. Weirdo. Na de nem azért vagyok itt, hogy bámészkodjak, ideje komolyan venni a skirmisht és visszavágni a szíves bocsoknak. Fel is pattantam a levegőbe azon nyomban, közben előhalásztam a napszemcsimet is, fejemre csaptam (yeeahhhh!) és kinyújtottam magam elé a kezem, hogy rákoncentrálhassak a támadásra. - Summoning Unlimited Gun Works! Licht regen! 8) '' - kiáltottam fel, és nyomban temérdek muskéta jelent meg alakom körül - 'Mindenki fedezékbe, kivéve ''shinigamik! - figyelmeztettem a társaságot, és elsütöttem a sortüzet, megannyi léleknyíllal megsorozva a medvéket, meg azt az ostoba szőke shinigamit is, aki elbambult és hallgatott rám. Sayuki Daisuke: Az acélos bunda ismételt döféseim hatására is csak elég nehézkesen hajlandó megadni magát. Meglehetősen bosszantó, hogy évszázadokon keresztül gyakorolt technikáim se igazán tudnak két-három centinél mélyebbre hatolni a fajzat húsába, de legalább a vetkőzős félkegyelmű nyilaiból született csontvázharcosok lekötik a figyelmét. Eh, fene se fog ezzel szenvedni. Felszökkenek a levegőbe, és hevesen kántálni kezdek, bár a krípi vörös szemű szöszke erődemonstrációja után kissé kínosnak érzem, hogy ilyen pórias eszközök állnak csak rendelkezésemre. - Ó, Nagyúr a hús és csont burka, minden teremtmény, szárnyak suhogása. Te, ki az Ember nevét hordozod, Pokol és Zűrzavar. Tenger hullámzó akadálya indul dél felé! Hadou 31: Shakkahou! – rikkantom, és egy méretes tűzgolyóval alaposan bekormozom a maci fejét. Apró, ám annál kellemetlenebb mellékhatás, hogy a lökéshullám eléggé szétszórta a dög figyelmét eddig elterelő csontvázakat, így leérkezéskor egyedül kell farkasszemet néznem a leperzselődött acélszemöldöke miatt meglehetősen morcosnak tűnő förtelemmel. - Öhm… izé… Hadou 50: Rei no kuron – motyogom, és rendkívüli lélekjelenlétről tanúbizonyságot téve a metálmackó csattogó fogsora irányába végrehajtott ugrásra biztatom lélekklónomat, miközben taktikai visszavonulásnak csúfolt fejvesztett menekülést hajtok végre. ~ Remélem elégedett vagy ~ morgom zanpakutoumnak, akit láthatóan nagy megelégedéssel tölt el a tudat, hogy segítsége nélkül nem igazán boldogulok a csatában. ~ Próbálj meg csak mérsékelten öngyilkos akciókba hajszolni, ha lehet. - Tōboe shiro, Kuro Kyouaku – szólítom az ordast. A shikai felszabadításakor elmémet átmosó harci mámor pillanatok alatt megfoszt a logikus gondolkozás, stratégiai tervezés, és hasonló mihasznaságok képességétől. - Konoshitayami – ennyit van még időm kinyögni, mielőtt magával ragadna a vörös köd. // Ezzel egy tíz méter sugarú gömbben elég masszív sötétséget teremt; környéken tartózkodók 2+ 5000 fölötti LP-nként további 1 méterre látnak el, de így se nagyon lehet homályos pacáknál többet kivenni. Ha valaki nagyon badassnek érzi magát, láthat holdfényes éjszakának megfelelő fényviszonyok közt is, de ehhez alap 7000, és kettő fölött minden méter után +2000 LP kell. // Kicsit hasonlít ez a terep azokra a videojátékokra, amikért annyian odavannak. Valami Diablo, meg valami hack'n'slash. Csak mi éppen a macikat hackeljük. *.* Ahogy látom, mindenki durván beindult, a hely pedig egy elszabadult játszótérré változik, ahol mindent, tényleg mindent szabad. *.* Remek alkalom arra, hogy kipróbáljam, milyen gyors is tudok ám lenni. *.* Biztos, ami biztos, Shou-chant bevédem egy Tozanshoval, hiszen úgy látom, ő nem veti bele magát a harc sűrűjébe, igaz, amit tudok a lányról, aszerint nem is úgy harcol, mint azt például én teszem. Most éppen például úgy, hogy a macihoz odashunpozok, és a Yuu bácsitól tanult diótörőt próbálom alkalmazni rajta! *.* Csak az a baj, hogy ő acélból van... Hörmög rám, meg dörmög, hiszen ajjaj, most aztán jól megcsináltam... Intézi támadását, de a sebzés döbbenetemre egyszerűen nem terhel meg. o.O Azt hiszem, most még a harcból is kimaradok, mert így nem ér, maradhatok csak a kidouimnál. Egyelőre azonban kibírom valahogy, hogy ne akarjak minden áron kidoukat szórni, de mindezt az időt viszont másra használom. Következő körre kicsit megspécizem a támadásom a kiszemelt macika ellen. *.* Így aztán, elsőként a terem szélén futkározok körbe-körbe, minél gyorsabban. Mintha a taunt is be lenne kapcsolva, mert az egyik medve tényleg egyfolytában engem néz. *.* Probléma inkább, mikor én nézhetek másokat... de hiszen ez illetlenség! Híjj! :S Takarom el két kezemmel azonnal szememet. Nekem még nem szabad látnom ilyet! Kár, hogy nincs itt egy szék, mert le akarok ülni és báholyból figyelni a fejleményeket. Így nagyon unalmas ez az egész, hozzám se tudnak érni ezek a medvék és a valakinek meggyűlik velük a baja? Kéz nélkül elintézem őket, hogy kivégezzék egymást. '- Jé, egy fotel?' - csodálkozok rá a közelben lévő ülőalkalmatosságra, amit eddig észre sem vettem. Vajon ez egy égi jel lehetett, hogy üljek le? El is indulok, hogy befoglaljam magamnak és kényelmesen elhelyezkedjek benne. Már csak egy kis pattogatott kukorica hiányzik és tisztára, mintha a moziban lennék. Szörnygyilkolós film. '- Még jó, hogy van nálam egy kis rágcsálnivaló.' - jegyzem meg magamnak és előveszem az első dolgot, ami a kezem ügyébe kerül a táskámból és elkezdem enni. Közben a két medve, akiket egymásnak uszítottam, szépen szétveri egymást, mert az egyik megütötte a másikat, a másik meg visszaütött és szépen összevesztek. Első sorból nézhettem a filmet, ami mint most kiderült 3D-s volt, mert elrepült mellettem az egyik medve, amitől meg is ilyedtem egy kicsit. Ezt nem is hagytam annyiban, hogy valaki meg mert zavarni a nyugalmamban. Felálltam, elővettem a tollamat, ami egyből bottá változott és odamentem ahhoz a medvéhez, amelyik eldobta a másikat és elkezdtem ütögetni a bottal. Persze a medve nem látott engem... ja nem, az a másik medve volt. Amikor erre rájövök, abbahagyom az ütögetést és szépen megsimogattam, majd felnéztem rá és láttam az értetlen nézését, ezért az ő látását is átmanipuláltam, hogy nekiessen a másiknak, akit korábban eldobott, de már visszafelé tart. Mivel ez túl veszélyes volt, ezért visszamentem a fotelemhez és leültem enni és nézni a fejleményeket. Ezen is által hajlongtam. Telibe durrantottam a bundást! Kapott a kerti slaggal! VÁHÁHÁ! Én meg néztem, néztem, há néha néztem, mer valami mikka-makka bepörgött mókus körözött itten. Bogarásztam kifelé, milyen energia italt tunkolt. Mán nyújtottam a mancsom, passzoljon a red bull-ból, de az előbbi csókának lepattintottam az összes apróm. Franc! Eztet bebukfenceztem. Maradt bunPedró, aki még mindig itten üvöltözött, kapálózott, meg szédelgett nékem. Há, csesződjön meg, de most azonnal, rögtön, mert ez sok lészen mára! Beráncoltam pofást, odamasíroztam, osztan megtenyereltem a pofázatát. Táccsold mán a grándut! Nekem ne kemínykedjen! Vágeszolja, mikor alakítsa a kinyuffant prémet. Mondjuk, mostan! '-Úgy van! Kirá medve! Beidomult!-' Villantom hüvelymatyit, miután fél métereset tücsközöm a becsapódási slungtól. Ez mán döfi! Van benne táp! Sokat kaparintanék a fekete piacon. Ezaaaaz! Mingyá elvitelre elcsapatom. Kéne némi mulató zseton. Viccelsz? Ezután szigorú dorbéz! Le kő fertőtlenítenem a karcolásaimat. Azt a pár békebíróként vérengző gigantikus pacát, ami a gyomromon virul. Meg a fullra leszedált lábamat. Ja, igaz! Ha mán itt tartunk....Azottan, de nagyon azt magyarázza, fedezékbe. Aha! HOVA?O_O '-MIJAHOGY?! TE MEGVESZŐDTÉL! MOZGÁSKORLÁTOZOTT VAGYOK, VAZZE! EZ DISZKRIMINÁCIÓ, TE GYÉPÉ GYÜLÖLŐ GYÍK!-' Mutogattam a csókára atom paprikásan. Mitet szadizik itten. Hája nem látja, mitet sántikálok. Azaz örvös lebuldózerolta a csülkömet. Nem tok itten hopli-huplizni! Főleg, ha pattintanak! Nem vok csicska!>-> Am, se leledzem shinigami kódexben! Na jó! Papíron! Aztat meg senki se skubizza! Az a cink, nem tok sprintelni. Frászt! Lusta vok! Nincsen gáz! Találok mást. Rögtönzés a mester diplomám! Mán, csak azt nem tom mit, miközben jönnek a kicsi indiánok. Hej, de még hányan!O-o Nincs pánik! Lesz itten secpec bunker! Háhá! Tom is hogyan! Újrahasznosítás! Na, dikk! Erre köhintem környezet tudatosság! Mackó Lackót fej fölé! Ennél profibb cucc nem is kékne! Majd betojok a súlyától! Odass neki! Van tetőm! Höhö! Nem kő futrikázni! Csipázom! '-Bundás ernyő eladó! Tessík a bundás ernyőt!-' Kurjantom a témát. Hátha, van még pár mezei terep foglaló, aki nem akar cikázni. Van itten hely dögivel. Sok gyökszi kevés placcon is elfér. Azt a csókát meg mén elkaparintom. Lelécelt a zsozsimmal! Radaroztam is merrefelé teng a lengben. Veszély letelepedése után nyomultam feléje. Macilacit elegancsosan elhajigáltam. Vigye a sintér! Nékem az a krapek kő! Tartozik néhány platina fogacskával! Ezerrel integettem nekije! Vegye ám a lapot, hozzá szajkózom. '-Héj-héj, pilóta keksz! Jer, csak idefeléje! Lészen neked némi fogdoki cehhem!-' Roppantottam be a csülkeimet. Kiveretem én belőle az aranytömböket.'-Hacsak...Levezető ténferengi, skacok? Ez a csávesz állja a partit!-' Vágom hátba a mukeszt. Én kifacsarom, min a citromot, ha pattogni kezd.'-Szömösznek és cukilánynak bambi, de attól még mehet a denszi!-' Már kezdtem nagyon belejönni a szórakozásba és azt sem éreztem, hogy jóformán félhullára voltam verve, mikor valaki beleköpött egy kidouval a levesembe, vagyis belelőtt a medvémbe. '- Erre mi szükség volt?!' - hordom le az alakot aki tönkre vágta a csontvázkatonáimat. Mondjuk ez a helyzet, ha nem a legfejlettebbek ezek az izék, de erről nem igazán én tehetek, hanem a lassan növő erőm. igen, ez a hibája. Az ipse hibája meg az, hogy elszedte a mackópajtásomat ráadásul nyamvadt sötétséget is csinált, én meg nem látok a sötétben, pláne nem napszemüvegben. '- Bakker!' - épp, hogy kievickéltem a sötét burából, mikor a quincy bejelentette, hogy nyugodtan kinyírathatom magam és mindezt napszemüvegben. Hát így kell tisztelni az idősebbeket? Félholtan, már-már rossz horrorfilmbe illő zombi módjára vágódtam át a küzdőtéren az ernyőt ajánló alak mellé. '- Szép ernyő!' - dicsértem meg miközben nyugodtan rágyújtottam. Úgy láttam, hogy nagyon jó erőben van, úgyhogy nem volt szükséges segítségre a tartásba. :| Különben is, úgy nézek ki, mintha egy macska kán-kánt járt volna rajtam. Csak cseszettül nagy macska volt és brummogott. '- Azannyát...' - fogalmam sincs, hogy hogy kerültem a földre, de legalább jó hideg volt és a testem se volt tele lyukakkal, meg a cigim is ép volt. Egyszóval minden oké, csak a maci és az a fura fazon nem volt sehol. '- Milyen parti? Hol? Benne vagyok!' - igaz, hogy csak a legfontosabb részre értem oda, de ráakaszkodva az ordítozó és korábban medvét tartó ipsére én is csatlakoztam a parti ötletéhez. Azt a világért se ismerném el, hogy azért csimpaszkodtam rá fél kézzel, mert a két lábamon is alig tudok megállni, de legalább a satu részeg szerepét jól fogom játszani. :| Wunderbar, a látvány magáért beszél, a porfelhő csak emelkedik, a shinigamik hanyatt-homlok menekülnek ahogy becsapódnak a lövedékek, engem meg a széteső fegyverek vonnak be divin csillogással, míg a levegőben úszom. Bárcsak látna most Nee-chan vagy Hi-chan, örülnének nekem for sure, meg én is örülök magamnak, hogy vannak ilyen kúlos pillanataim és mivel ábrándozni lehet, lazán el is képzelem a lányismerőseimet szurkolócsapatként, azokban a rövid szoknyákban tapsolni meg rázni magukat, hogy engem bátorítsanak 8) Hmmm... élükön Hi-chan, Mi-chan és A-chan, rohannak és a nyakamba ugorva megölelgetnek, én meg derékon ragadom őket és... *szemöldökrángat* Like! Mire visszatérek a földre, szó szerint meg átvitt értelemben is, addigra egy csattanós pofon fogad. Szőke lányka áll előttem mérges pillantást vetve rám. Csak nem a szőke srácról beszél? - Megérdemelte volna a sorsát - közöltem a lánnyal vállat vonva, de tekintetem sötét árnyalata megmutatta, hogy annyira nem vagyok érdektelen a dologgal kapcsolatban. Hunyorítok, ahogy megérzem a hirtelen erőszökkenést, a kiscsaj meg fogja magát, lehúz valami maszkot, ami emlékeztetett egy lidércére, és elsütött egy... cerot? Leesett az állam, mi a szösz? Döbbenten nézek a rám mosolygó kishölgyre, és mire felocsúdnék, addigra ki is vágódik egy karmokkal teli ököl a porfelhőből, és ha nem figyeltem volna, úgy állcsúcson is vág, hogy megnyekkenek. Egy pofon elég volt, hé! Shikashi időben oldalra vetődöm és egy gurulással megspékelve állok talpra gyorsan, hogy keresztemet ismét fókuszként vegyem igénybe. Gyorsan cselekedtem, hirenkyakumat használva kerülök az agyaras jegesmackómedve mellé, és addigra már a kezemben van a puskám is. - '''''Dodge this! :| - jelentem ki közönyös hangszínnel, halálkomoly arccal és elsütöm a muskétát, fullos erejű csúzli - BOOM, Headshot! Sayuki Daisuke: Pfftch. Egyik pillanatban még a lélekölőm nevét ordibálom, másikban meg már izzadtan lihegek egy alaposan felszabdalt medvetetemre támaszkodva; a kettő között totális filmszakadás. Valószínű, hogy két percnél tovább csapkodtam a dögöt, mert már a sötétség is eloszlott. Megbökdösöm a tetemet; ha tippelnem kéne, sanszosabb, hogy a meglehetősen sűrűn elhelyezkedő lyukak okozták a halálát, mint az egész testét borító, ám annál sekélyebb vágások. ~ Azt ne mondd, hogy neked köszönhetően két percet vesztegettem el az életemből egy döglött medve saslikká aprításával ~ bámulok szúrósan a kezemben tartott katanára. Ilyenkor persze kussol. Jellemző. Büszkeségemet csak az a tudat menti, hogy a sötétség leple alatt legalább másoknak nem tűnt fel, mivel töltöttem a csata utolsó perceit. Körülnézek; itt-ott még van némi mozgás, de igazából az aréna leginkább a „csendélet csata után” szókapcsolattal írható le. Megvető horkanással visszacsúsztatom katanámat a hüvelyébe, és távozni készülök, mikor egy érthetetlenül zagyváló elmebeteg bukkan fel mellettem. Eleinte marcona ujjropogtatással, majd heves hátcsapkodással igyekszik egyértelművé tenni mondanivalóját, de próbálkozásai kudarcba fulladnak. Sikamlós mozdulattal kibújok karja alól, és eltávolodok pár lépésnyire. - Ne haragudjon, a „tahó” nem tartozik az általam beszélt dialektusok közé – szabadkozok. – Bakudou 26: Kyokkou. Láthatatlanságomat kihasználva igyekszem olyan gyorsan elshunpozni a környékről, amennyire csak lehet, mielőtt a fickó feldolgozza szavaim jelentését. Döbbenten észlelem az egyik fiú kiáltását, akinek furcsa reiatsuja van, s azt kéri mindenkitől, hogy menjenek fedezékbe. Egy szőke shinigami viszont ezt nem teszi meg, én pedig a Daitenshi tagjaként ezt nem hagyhatom. >.< Villámléptekkel shunpozok hozzá, és tarolom le a földre, hogy ne csapódjanak belé a lövedékek, majd shunpozok is tovább a quincyhez, pozőr módon az összes lövedéket kikerülve, ami felém tart. Bár némelyikük eltalál, köszönhetően annak a rejtélyes sötétségnek, ami hirtelen odatelepedik, de nem izgat fel túlzottan. Fáj, fáj, de ettől én még mérges vagyok ám! >.> Ezután - bármiféle hakuda technikát nélkülözvén - pofozom fel, tenyerem pedig hangosan az arcán csattan. '- Mégis mit csinálsz? Meg is sérülhetett volna!' - fakadok ki, s meresztek rá csúnya nézést, mert bizonyára én olyat is tudok, csak eddig nem tudtam, hogy tudok olyat. o.O Ezután viszsafordulok a macikhoz, felhúzom a vaizard maszkom - hosszú idő után először - , s a tőlem telhető legerősebb cero-t indítom meg egyenesen az egyik macira. A maszk két másodperc után tűnik el fejemről. Aztán cuki mosollyal pillantok rá a quincyre. Azt hiszem, itt végeztünk a macigólemirtással. ^.^ A flaskás Daitenshis pedig új iparágat is fedezett fel, egészen... érdekes, ahogyan ezek a napernyők kinéznek. De a leginkább fél füllel elkapott mondata piszkálja fejem, ahogyan ott hagyom a quincyt, hogy megnézzem a napernyőket. '- Nem vagyok szöszmösz! TT_TT' Ahogy ülök a fotelembe és nézem a harcoló medvéket, egy idő után kezd az egész unalmas lenni. Az is csak egy idő után tűnt föl, hogy mindent kékben kezdtem el látni. Valami kék piramis alakú erőtér vett körül, ami nem tudom, mikor kerül ide. Körelebb mentem a kékséghez és képességemmel megnéztem mi is ez. Valami gond azonban volt. Azt éreztem, mintha Rei-chin lélekenergiája lenne, de az nem lehet. Rei-chin miért akarna ide bezárni. Biztos ez is a medvék műve, nem lehet más. Tovább használva a képességemet, megtaláltam a zárka gyenge pontját és a fotel titkos rekeszében található kalapacssal szétvertem az egészet. Nem volt olyan nehéz, csak egy kicsit meg kellett erőltetnem magamat. Amint kiszabadultam, észrevettem, hogy Rei-chin és Tarou-chin is egy medve alatt volt, ezért én is oda mentem, mert mért ne. Sajnos a maciesernyő túl alacsony volt nekem, de szerencsére hoztam magammal a fotelem, mert kerekes volt. Így kényelmesen elhelyezkedhettem a medveesrnyő alatt és boldogan éltünk, amíg meg nem haltunk. THE END